weneverlearnfandomcom-20200214-history
Mafuyu Kirisu/Relationships
She does care for her students in her own way, though appears outwardly cold to many. Many people through their interactions with her find that her personality is not what it first seems, she almost develops friendly relations with some of her students. Nariyuki Yuiga She has significant conflicts with him regarding his tutorship, in the beginning, disagreeing with his methods and attempts to encourage preference over talent. She is very open towards him as he knows much about her embarrassing side that she hides from everyone else. He often visits her apartment, sometimes of his own accord, sometimes when she invites him because of her 'troubles'. She cares very much about him as a teacher and often helps him with his studies or treats him with food due to him helping her out on resolving the 'blunders'. Its often hinted that she is developing feelings for him with every 'blunder' though she puts up a front when facing him. She scolds Miharu when she talks bad about Nariyuki. She even confronts the headmaster upon knowing that they have accepted withdrawing his VIP recommendation application. Throughout the series, there have been many occasions of physical contact between the two which resulted in Nariyuki becoming somewhat conscious of the beautiful, charming adult sensei. He often encourages her in many instances and tries to make her happy. She has some breakthroughs in the relationship in recent chapters, she finds that Nariyuki's teaching methods are similar to his late father. She recalled her memories on her school life, influenced by Nariyuki's Dad on the decision of studying education. She later agrees with Nariyuki to attain education. As of Question 133, their relationship has deepened to the point where Nariyuki felt as if he was talking to the high-school version of Mafuyu when he mentions he likes midwinter (Mafuyu roughly means midwinter) and she asks which midwinter, pointing at her name. It is heavily hinted that at this point she has developed some sort of interest into Nariyuki. Rizu Ogata She is the first tutor of Rizu and Fumino, during her time as her tutor she attempted to change her mind on her choice of study, and eventually gave up attempting to dissuade Rizu from studying psychology instead of science. She has significant conflicts with Rizu on academics. Rizu is afraid of her personally. However, she does care about Rizu, even going so far as to search for her in the mountains in order to find her and Nariyuki when Rizu was missing. Fumino Furuhashi She is the first tutor of Rizu and Fumino and eventually gave up on her because Fumino insists on studying astronomy instead of arts. She has significant conflicts with Fumino regarding her academics. Fumino is afraid of her personally. Uruka Takemoto She has a relatively good relationship with Uruka, only having had a few minor conflicts. She participated in the cosplay dance with Uruka's team in the school festival because she wore the wrong item. She appreciated their effort although she said she did not need Seishun. She did not comment on Uruka's decision of accepting the university's offer to study sports in Australia and seemed to agree. Asumi Kominami She met Asumi in High Stage where Nariyuki was studying during a summer course. During her time as Asumi's teacher, she disapproved of Asumi trying to get into medical school, as Asumi failed in admission tests and had poor science results. Her disapproval, however, seemed to have the opposite effect on Asumi instead resulting in her wanting to get in even more to spite her old teacher. The Personal relationship between her and Asumi is not bad, they sometimes meet after work. Miharu Kirisu She is admired by her younger sister, Miharu. She knows Miharu is a perfectionist and has a fear of males. She dislikes Miharu's overreactions on relationship between her and Nariyuki. Category:Relationships